


A light in the Darkness Chapter Images

by AkbalKai



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: AOS, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkbalKai/pseuds/AkbalKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my german Fanfiction A light in the Darkness "Ein Licht in der Finsternis".</p>
<p>I had experimented with gimp, for the first time, scince....yeah a long time.</p>
<p>Maybe you like it and read my story.</p>
<p>have a nice time</p>
<p>Aki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/804304 this is story to the images


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the second chapter, i hope you like it


End file.
